Star Wars: Flood of Evil
by Jee Zed of Mars
Summary: Takes place just after The Force Awakens, loosely inspired by Jedi Knight, Mysteries of the Sith. Rey has left for Ach-to, and Finn begins to wake from a coma. When he finds out she has left to meet her destiny, he wants to follow her and make sure she stays safe. (POTENTIAL SPOILERS IN THE FUTURE!)
1. Follow

**Hello guys! Welcome to my brand new story I said I would start soon! As you may know It is loosley based on Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith. It takes place after the force awakens, but Bear in mind, in my version the very end of the movie didn't happen the way it did and Finn is also a force user. (Very undeveloped however) There is the chance of spoilers for the new movie here. If you haven't seen the movie, you should, favorite, see it, then come back and read away! (I assume you've seen it because if not, you wouldn't be in this Fan Fiction section) Also, if anyone want's me to continue my other story, "Unlimited Power" Let me know, if I get at least two messages for me to continue it, I obviously will! This chapter may be short but they will get longer! Anyway with this out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _All Finn could see was darkness. And one small flame. Still very small, but flickering in a way that it just might grow into a small fire, to light up the darkness._

Rey had already left for Ach-To. As she sat playing a game with Chewie, She found herself distracted about the past events.

She was surprised she lasted so long against Ren, let alone best him in battle. Perhaps the force was guiding her. But even at the end, as she stood over her fallen opponent, who lie weak and broken on the ground, she could have ended it. It made her feel powerful, knowing that with one swift strike she could save countless more lives from his evil... or adopt his evil for herself...

She heard a voice in her head while she stood over him, Lightsaber drawn, saying " _Kill him. Finish him, make him pay for what he's done_." It terrified her, and she refused to do it. Leaving her to ponder her actions.

Should she have ended his tyranny, or did she make the right choice? She didn't know anymore, everything was coming to her so fast, she didn't know how to take it all in.

Just thinking back about this stuff was giving her a headache. One thing she knew, was that she was approaching the planet that the legendary Luke Skywalker was supposed to be. Or would it be another clue?

And would that lead to another, and another, and another? But she would press on, regardless. It's not like she had much else to do anyway.

The ship sounded an alarm that they would arrive shortly. She didn't even realize that while she was so distracted by everything that had happened. That Chewie just beat all her players. She groaned in frustration. However, she considered it was probably for the best. After what he did to Plutt. Who knows what he could do if he got upset from losing a game? Chewie laughed as they both went to the cockpit.

The ship exited hyperspace, and there it was. She flew them towards the planet, prepared to meet her destiny.

 **D'Qar**

 **2 days later**

 **21:00 hours**

"He's gonna be fine sir, if anything, he'll be awake in a couple more days." The nurse said to Poe, trying to calm him down. He had been on edge as soon as he heard what happened. "Okay, but are you sure? He took a blow to the spine, he could be in a coma for while." He replied pacing around the room. "Yes, we repaired the damage, and replaced the spine. Luckily, he didn't lose much blood, the wound cauterized quickly. But he will be okay, he should be up and running very soon." She said reassuringly, still trying to calm his nerves. " That's good to hear. Keep me posted please."

 **I told you this was gonna be short! But the next one will be much longer. Bear in mind, my life takes precedence, so it may take a few days. I hope this will help rope you guys in to the story!**

 **Next time!**


	2. Repairs

**All right here we go, full speed ahead! I hope you guys enjoy! FinnXRey fluff will be coming in this story, I've gotten a lot of requests for it.**

 **D'Qar**

 **22:00 hours**

Finn's body stirred slightly. When the nurse saw this, her heart jumped a little bit in her chest, but he didn't move again. She excused it as muscel spasms.

That was however, until she saw him move his head in her direction. She walked over to him, and his eyes squinted open slightly.

"Sir, can you hear me? Can you nod?" She asked him. His head slowly nodded up and down. Meaning he could hear her. "Okay, we'll take it slow, just try opening your eyes all the way." He did what was asked of him,

but he seemed to struggle at first, but when they were opened, He half expected Rey to be there. He hoped she made it.

"Alright, let's try and sit you up and see if you can speak. Then we can get you on your feet again." As he sat up, he asked her what happened. But she first picked pressed a button on the control console. "Black Leader, the patient has come to, I repeat, the patient has come to.

Finn asked Louder, "What happened? Is Rey okay?" She responded, "We found you and the girl in the forest on Starkiller base, we brought both back here. You've had a spinal transplant, and we put you on some pain killers as well. And Rey has left to find Luke Skywalker. But all that aside, how are you feeling?" He wiped his face with his hands as he responded, "I definitely feel like crap."

After a few minutes of learning to walk again, Poe Dameron Walked in to check up on him. "Hey man! Looks my jacket brought you some good luck, am I right?" Finn Smiled. "Yeah well I guess that depends on how you look at it. Way I see it, I'm lucky to be alive." He said as he sighed. "Sounds like it was intense..." Poe replied with a sarcastic smirk on his face. "Okay, I didn't blow up Starkiller base, but you wouldn't have been able to if we didn't disable the shields." He shot back playfully.

"True. You definitely had the easy job of flying inside the thermal oscillator and blowing it up from the inside!" Poe continued to brag how good a pilot he is.

The nurse listened on as the playful banter ensued. She noticed that Finn was walking almost normally again, with the exception of him putting his hand behind his back.

When she noticed, she decided to put him at ease. "It may take a little while for you to get used to your new prosthetic spinal column. The ache should wear off in a couple of hours. It should be able to handle more stress than a natural one too." Finn looked intrigued and relieved at the same time.

"Well that's good to hear. But I'm starving, I need some hot food." "You make sure you get some rest, you hear?" Poe told him.

"Yeah man I'll be alright." Finn replied.

 **The next morning**

 **11:00 hours**

Finn slung his F-11 blaster over his shoulder so that it rested at his hip. He also gathered some field rations into a pouch, he didn't know how long he would be gone.

His thoughts drifted to Kylo Ren. How did he last so long against someone that powerful? He managed to help give him a bad day too. He laugh internally after thinking about that.

He had already had a look at the map to Luke Skywalker, but he decided he should thank General Organa for her hospitality. He saw a resistance fighter sitting on an ammo crate watching a hologram of what seemed to be his family, on repeat. He over heard his friends talking about him when he was in the mess hall last night.

They said his Wife and children didn't make it off Hosnian Prime in time. The planet that the Starkiller Base had destroyed, along with it's moons. This made Finn even more determined to beat The First Order.

He arrived at the tactical room where General Organa was sitting in the corner of the room with a melancholy look on her face. He sat down next to her, she looked a little teary-eyed, so he tried to make her feel better. "I'm sorry for what happened to Han. He was a good man." He told her. "There was nothing you could have done. We both knew the risks, I'm going to miss him very much..." He put an arm around her back to comfort her. "I also need a ship. Do you have any I could borrow?" He said as he stood up.

"There is an old YT-2000 transport, one of the best pilots the alliance ever had gave it to us for use as a blockade runner. It's in the main hanger bay." She answered. "Thank you. I would have been screwed if it wasn't for you guys." "Yeah sure, just bring it back in one piece. Also, the primary coolant tank has been known to mess up from time to time, sooo... you might need to fix it on your way." She warned.

He got to the hangar, and there it was. A piece of junk like the last one. But if the last one was as good as it was, this one might still be able to work miracles he thought.

"It's definitely aged well, that's for sure..." Finn muttered to himself. He opened the ship's ramp and when he walked inside, he saw a plaque on the wall that read : The Otana

 **En route to Ach-To**

 **19:30**

"Less than one parsec away and I have to change the freaking coolant line, patch up holes in the primary tank, Boost the plasma vents, and tighten down repulsorlift motivator! Why do I feel like this ship will be the death of me?" Finn complained as he tried getting the ship into hyperspace.

Just then a raiding ship seemingly came out of nowhere and opened fire.

"Damn, I just had to jinx myself didn't I?" He groaned.

The Navi computer was unfortunately, still recalculating the coordinates. "Let's see what this baby can do!" His eye caught a glimpse of a button that said: Auto-Fire

"That sounds good." He pressed the button and both upper and lower turrets fired on the enemy vessel. He flew to the best of his ability to avoid the enemy laser cannons.

The ship had finally set the course for Ach-To, as Finn flew on the set path, The Otana flew entered hyperspace toward his destination.

"Now to find Rey and help her find Luke if she hasn't already.

 **There's the next installment. i hope you guys are enjoying it! Don't expect new chapters every day though, expect them once a week or every two weeks. Just saying! Now time for the Generic Review begging. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Dark Acolyte

**Hey everyone! Sorry I tend to take a while on these chapters, but that's just how it's gonna go down. Now I will include at least one EU reference in this story which I don't know if it's canon or not.**

 **But Before I continue, let me just say, I DO NOT LIKE THE EU WHATSOEVER. Only a few elements and games. The only EU book you would find me reading is Star Wars Red Harvest. I think Disney is working wonders for Star Wars and it will finally be MUCH less nerdy. (Assuming butthurt fanboys who love SW EU books more than the movies will give it a rest.) Also the obvious X-wing alliance reference wasn't noticed apparently. How have you guys not played X-wing Alliance!? But all that aside, constructive criticism and ideas are welcome and encouraged! But no flames or EU fanboy hate or your comments will be deleted, or worse... (Eyes turn yellow) Enjoy!**

 **Ach-to**

 **18:00 hours**

As Finn landed The Otana beside the island, he grabbed his and his F-11 blaster and slung it over his back.

When the ship was secured, he exited the ship and came across a long flight of stairs. "Someone's definitely been here..." He mumbled. He continued up the stairs, with the sun about to set.

He almost reached the top when he found a small hut-like structure. Just as he approached it it started to rain. A light drissle nothing to worry about, but could easily become a thunder-storm later. He decided he should make this quick.

He entered the shelter and took a look around. He turned the flashlight on his F-11 on and took a look around. There was nothing. He was about to leave in disappointment, when some light reflected back into his eye.

He looked down at the floor and found the lightsaber he used when he fought Kylo Ren.

At this point three major things popped into his head. _What is this doing here, and without Rey? And where is Luke? Could Rey be in trouble?_

He took it and quickly and ran outside, looking around for any other clues. He felt power flow through him again just from holding the weapon in his hand.

Then he saw up on top of the cliff, a cloaked figure with a lightsaber. At first he thought the obvious thing, Kylo Ren. But it wasn't him... This guy's weapon was missing the cross-guard, proving it wasn't Kylo Ren.

"Who are you?" Finn asked. He didn't answer. Finn didn't want to take too long here for fear that the storm might prevent him from leaving. But whoever this guy was, he might have a clue to where Rey was. Could this guy be Luke?

"I'm but a servant of the master..." He finally said. _Could he mean Luke? If so, that's definitely not good._ Finn reasoned. "Where is Luke?" Finn asked loudly. "Yes of course, you're looking for the girl, aren't you? I can tell you she put up quite a fight. But in the end, her scream was nearly deafening..." Finn's heart sank. And not long after his sadness had overtaken him, was it quickly replaced by vengeance. But that vengeance was quickly overtaken by the truth. He could feel his deceit.

The rain began to pour down, and the lightning cracked in the clouds. But he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to find Rey. "I don't believe you! I won't, she beat Kylo Ren herself!" He screamed.

The man jumped down to eye level, his saber drawn. "Believe it, don't worry, she's not dead, yet." He said menacingly. "Where are they? Tell me now!" Finn commanded, his anger flaring up to the surface.

"If I told you that, we'd miss out on all the fun..." He said with a small but deep chuckle. Finn had heard enough. He ignited his own blade, and the man attacked him furiously. His defense held. And amazingly, Finn stood his ground, unwilling to give an inch.

He Finn responded accordingly, with the other barely holding on. But just when he thought he had almost broken his guard, he threw Finn to the ground disarming him at the same time. The man raised his blade high prepared to deliver the final blow. Finn instinctively threw his hands in front of his face fearing for his life. He flinched and closed his eyes ready for the end. But it never came.

He opened his eyes and he wasn't there, he was instead getting himself up off the ground about twenty feet away. Finn wasn't sure what just happened, but picked up his still-burning blade from the ground. And met him in combat once again. And like before, Finn's defense held, and he countered an overhead strike with an immediate attack to the leg. He toppled over and before he knew what happened, a blue sword was holding still pointing at his neck.

"Where is she?" Finn asked with confidence. "The master will kill me if I tell you." He replied fearfully. Finn responded "You can keep fighting if you want, but I'll tell you one thing, if anyone's gonna kill you, it'd probably be me. Now where is she!?"

His tattooed eyes stared at him for a moment, before answering.

"Go to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. You'll find your answer there." "Finn raised an eyebrow, as he said "You mean to tell me you don't know!?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He replied. "Finn was tempted to finish him right there, but thought better of it. He turned his blade off, and walked back to the ship, deciding to leave before he escalated things more they already had been.

He set a course for Coruscant, but he wasn't sure what he was going to find in what's been a wasteland for over 25 years...

 **Duh duh DUUUUUHHHHH! Yep I'm going there, unfortunately Starkiller Base destroyed only the Hosnian system, so I had to come up with a new Idea to leave Coruscant in shambles, which you will learn about next time! Again, Sorry these take so long to pump out, but I've been getting busy. I Hope this story pleases you, and if it does, Review Review Review!**

 **RetroNick: Thank you for following this story! I will do my best!**

 **The Beginning of Talent: Neither can I!**

 **Luishunter65: Yours and many others wishes will be granted!**


	4. Update

**Just a quick update, I'm gonna be busy the next week or two, so you guys will have to wait longer before I even get started.**  
 **And just so you guys know, I'm not a review beggar, but reviews help motivate me and LOTS of other people more. We want to engage with the audience, and feel rewarded when someone says they like your story, or just plain points out things they think might make it better! Like I said I'm not review begging, but I'm just telling you guys that if you think that it doesn't matter, it does.**

 **It's a great motivator. I'll (hopefully) see you guys again soon but I'm gonna be busy for a couple weeks. If I'm not too busy I'll try to continue this story! Be patent with me, and forgive me if I'm bad at writing action scenes, I try to follow how other great authors on this site do it, but I never stick to it, I always wanna go my own way with it. ANYway, I hope to see y'all soon!**


End file.
